


A Dark & Stormy Night

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Consensual Kink, F/M, Kinks, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: A summer storm has Y/N trapped in her motel room with a bottle of wine and a trashy romance novel. All is well until a stranger arrives needing her help





	A Dark & Stormy Night

Y/N sat quietly on the motel room bed, an old paperback novel clutched lovingly in her right hand, thumb and pinky holding open the creased pages. A plastic cup filled with cheap red wine graced her left hand, occasionally raising to her lips as she read through the airport romance. 

Outside, the storm raged on, lighting the windows every few seconds, following the rolling thunder. The parking lot filled with deep puddles, trees swayed in the heavy gales.

Y/N jumped slightly when the lamp by the bed flickered, held her breath as a loud noise turned her ear towards the door.

Something was out there.

She waited a few seconds, eyes wide as she tried to see through the thin curtains, but there was nothing. A wine fueled hallucination, she decided, and happily took another big gulp.

Another flash of lightning caught her eye, and Y/N nearly screamed at the dark shadow that filled her window.

Someone was out there.

The book fell closed, the cup landed on the nightstand. Y/N’s naked toes hit the scratchy carpet, ready to run, but before she could stand, the figure was gone.

A sigh of relief left her lips only to be sucked back in with a loud cry of surprise as a fist pounded on her door.

Her tongue was stiff, mouth dry, words failing her. Y/N’s fingers dug into the sheets as another bolt of lightning transversed the black sky.

The fist beat hard on the steel door.

“Please…could you help me?” A deep voice pierced her terror and Y/N stood, slowly moving to the door.

“What?” Her palms pressed against the cold door.

“I…I need help,” said the voice, “My car broke down, my cell is dead. I… can I use your phone?”

Logic told her to tell him to fuck off, to call security, to scream; but the voice sounded just as scared as she was.

“I don’t know,” she called back, and pressed her forehead to the door, peering through the peephole. The man was too close to the door, she could only see the dark checkered pattern of his shirt.

“Please, I’ll only be a minute.” He stepped back half a foot and placed his hands on the door jam, weary and helpless.

Y/N could see him a little better. He was soaked head to toe, long hair matted to his face, red flannel clinging to his broad shoulders and chest. His eyes were in shadow, but his features seemed kind, so Y/N took a chance.

Slowly, she threw back the dead bolt and turned the knob. The chain was still tight, so the door only opened a crack, but it would be enough to pass a phone through.

“Thank you, so much,” the man said, his shoulders relaxing when her face came into view.

He was shockingly handsome, sharp features catching her attention even in the dark. A sliver of light from the open door lit his hazel eyes and Y/N couldn’t help the warmth that spread down through her body.

“Just… wait here. I’ll get my phone,” she told him, scared now by how intrigued she was. Wasn’t opening the door for a stranger on a dark and stormy night in a motel in the middle of nowhere how horror movies started?

“Thank you so much,” he said with a smile. “Do you think I could come inside? It’s raining pretty hard out here.”

Y/N shook her head instantly, but bit her lip as his eyes grew wide and pleading. He looked like a lost puppy; a half drowned one at that. What could happen?

“OK,” she said finally, “but real quick. My…husband will be back any minute.”

“Thank you.”

His smile was so warm and genuine that Y/N forgot where she was for a moment. She stepped back and closed the door, ready to withdraw the chain and let him in, but the latch never even caught.

Y/N screamed as the door was kicked in, the flimsy metal chain snapping instantly. Lightning flashed, sending the giant man into shadows as he rushed into the room, reaching out for Y/N.

The door bounced hard off of the wall and back around, slamming shut as Y/N scrambled to put space between her and the intruder. She screamed as he lunged forward and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her close to his wet chest.

“Get away from me!” She shrieked, kicking and slapping at any part of him that she could, but it was no use. He was too big, too strong, too set on his course.

“Shhh…” Long, wet fingers slid down her cheek, lovingly pushing through her hair. “Just relax, Pretty One. This will all be so much better if you don’t fight it.” His fingers closed into a tight fist and he yanked her head back, forcing her face upwards.

“What do you want?” she squeaked around the horrified tears caking her throat.

The man sneered, baring his teeth as he walked her backwards towards the bed. “I thought that was obvious,” he teased in a deep growl before shoving his tongue between her gaping lips. The scream was muted by his hungry mouth, Y/N’s body shaking at the sudden violation.

As his tongue slithered against hers, his body forced her back and down onto the mattress. He crushed her into the bed, the old springs creaking beneath the new weight.

“Please..don’t do this,” she cried, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

The man laughed and licked at the tears, drinking them down as if they were all he’d come for.

“Just keep your pretty little mouth shut and this’ll all be over soon.” His giant hand closed around her breast and Y/N shrieked, unable to control her voice as he pulled hard at her nipple, pinching it between two rough fingers.

“Shhh…” he soothed her once more in an eerily calming tone as his hand slipped firmly down her stomach. Every inch he moved downwards made her muscles tremble, but she could not deny the heat that pooled between her legs.

When his fingers dipped below the waistband of her pajama pants, she panicked, jerking from side to side, trying to get away. She kicked and clawed, slapped at his face, growling through clenched teeth as she fought him off, but it was no use. He gathered her hands together and shoved them onto the bed above her head, locking her in place with one giant hand. His hips held her middle down as he kicked at her legs, forcing them open. A laugh filled the room as he settled between her thighs, rocking himself against her.

“You’re gonna lay there and hold still,” he seethed, becoming even more terrifying when his eyes didn’t match his voice. He was controlled yet chaotic, kind and calculated but merciless, and Y/N stilled beneath him, unable to break away.

He kissed her again, biting into her lip as he pulled back to reposition himself. Y/N cringed as his hand pushing inside of her pants, fingers brushing her bare pussy.

“Oh, you like this,” he laughed, driving his middle finger deep inside. “You’re fucking soaked.”

“Get off of me,” she snapped, pulling at her arms, trying to move.

His eyes were big and bright in the lamplight, long hair dripping wet, falling onto her cheek as he leaned down. “No.”

His finger slammed into her again, and Y/N let out a whimper of anger and arousal that urged him on. When his thumb swiped across her clit, she bucked her hips up into him, suddenly needy and slipping into passivity with each thrust of his hand.

“That’s it,” he whispered harshly, “I knew you’d be a good girl for me.” Her pussy clenched around his thin finger and Y/N moaned despite herself. “You need more, Baby?” His hand pumped faster. “You need me to fill up this needy cunt?”

A breathless ‘yes’ passed Y/N’s lips as her eyes rolled back, caught in the constant motion of his hand. He pressed a kiss to her throat and bit down, making her squeal and pant. Her skin prickled with goosebumps, her blood boiling beneath his lips as he sucked a deep red mark at the base of her neck.

“Fuck!”

Her voice rang out and he froze, pulling away angrily and leaving her cold. “I said be quiet.”

An apology caught in the back of her throat, but she sealed her lips lest he punish her for speaking again.

She held her breath, her mouth open in a perfect circle of pleasured shock as he yanked her arms down and grabbed her hips instead, tearing at her pants.

“I’m done playing,” he informed her, his chest heaving with deep breaths as the excitement overtook him. His fingers dug into her flesh as he pushed and pulled at her, coaxing her onto her stomach. “On your knees, slut.”

A loud whimper snuck out as Y/N rolled to her side and then up onto her knees. She’d barely settled into place before he was on her again, shoving his big hand roughly between her legs and pushing her thighs apart.

“Open up,” he snarled, his voice mixing with the clink of metal as he undid his belt and opened his pants.

Y/N squirmed and spread her knees, steadying herself on her hands as she did as she was told. The tip of his cock nudged her ass, and Y/N whimpered, arching her back to press against him. He teased her slowly, dragging himself through her slick folds twice before slamming inside. Y/N fell forward, pushing her face into the mattress as he took her, fucking into her with hard, quick thrusts that shook the bed.

He sat up on his knees and held on with one hand on her hip, the other cracking against her ass with every other thrust, leaving a red hot souvenir behind.

Each buck of his hips had her shaking as his cock slammed against her gspot, and Y/N could stay quiet no longer.

“Fuck!” she yelled, lifting her face from the bed. “Sam!”

His hand left her hip and wrapped tightly around her upper arm, pulling her back against him. “I thought I told you to shut up,” Sam growled in her ear before biting down on her shoulder.

Y/N moaned pathetically as he forced her to fall back down, flipping her over again. Once on her back, Sam ripped her pants away and dove back down, covering her completely as he resumed his work.

“Please,” she gasped as he teased her entrance again, dipping the tip of his cock inside but pulling back before she got what she wanted.

Sam’s eyes narrowed as he pushed up slightly, leaning on his elbow next to her head. He dragged his index finger slowly down her throat, and she took a deep breath, letting her eyelids flutter in anticipation.

“I know what you want,” he snapped, “but you’ll take what I give you.” His breath was hot in her ear, his lips wet and teasing.

Y/N rolled her hips as she begged with silent pleas and sharp nails digging into his shoulders.

“Sam…”

“Shut. Up.”

Sam clamped a hand tightly over her mouth and nose as he drove his cock into her sopping pussy, and Y/N let out a deep moan as the pleasure washed over her. He kept his eyes on hers, watching as they grew wide, her lungs slowly beginning to burn, protesting the lack of oxygen.

He slowed his thrusts when she started twitching, and dropped his free hand to her clit, rubbing tiny, quick circles over her swollen bud. Her lips pulled against his hand, trying to breathe, but unable to, the black iris of each eye full blown as she stared up at him.

“Come on, Baby Doll,” he whispered, picking up his pace just a bit as her pussy throbbed around him. “Cum for me. Cum for me, Y/N.”

Y/N froze as she let go, cumming hard on his still thrusting cock, her body growing completely still as her eyes rolled back. Sam felt her orgasm hit, her cunt pulling and pushing at him, milking him, and he lifted his hand from her mouth, letting the air back in.

She gasped, shaking uncontrollably as the oxygen flowed back through her, heightening every burst of pleasure as Sam worked her through it. Watching her thrash and pant sent him reeling, and Sam came inside of her, grunting loudly and cursing the ugly wallpaper as he collapsed on top of her.

“Holy shit, Y/N/N!”

He rolled onto his back finally, setting her free, but Y/N couldn’t move. She lay where he’d left her, slowly running her hands over her stomach and thighs, enjoying the tingle as everything came back to life. She breathed deep and slow, stretching her fingers and toes as a smile lit her face.

“That was… mhm.”

She couldn’t find the right word, but Sam didn’t mind. He laughed and hummed in agreement as he dropped his hand to fit into hers. Their fingers tangled lazily, and Y/N yanked his arm down so she could press a kiss to his knuckles. 

“We should totally do that again sometime,” he said with a sigh as he finally stood up to change out of his wet clothes.

Y/N pushed up on her elbows and watched him strip, biting her lip as his sweaty chest made an appearance behind the damp flannel. “Car broke down, huh? That’s what you went with?” She laughed, teasing his improv choices.

Sam laughed, blushing in embarrassment as he shrugged out of his shirt. “What? It’s a classic.” His pants followed the shirt and Sam returned to the bed, slowly cornering her with his massive arms. “How’s your husband, anyway?” he asked, licking his lips as he looked down on her.

Y/N shrugged innocently, “I think he’ll be gone for the rest of the night, actually. Maybe you can keep me company? The storm is scary.”

“You’re crazy,” he laughed and kissed her quickly. “But I love it.”

“You should,” Y/N agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for more. “I’m wonderful.”


End file.
